


Hug & Hug

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Boy Love, Fluff, M/M, Tsukipro, Viñeta, confort, cortito pero con amor, solids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Los malos sueños son inevitables, pero afortunado Rikka al encontrar a Shiki despierto a esas horas de la noche.





	Hug & Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo escrito para mi parejita consentida de Solids... ¡Espero les guste!

**.**

**.**

Rikka despertó, su corazón latía a prisa a causa de la punzada desagradable en su pecho. Hacía tiempo que no tenía malos sueños, y mucho menos con aquellos momentos que tanto daño le habían hecho...

Decidió levantarse, y luego de desprenderse de las sábanas se encaminó al cuarto de baño. Cuando ingresó y encendió la luz, notó su reflejo en el espejo sobre el lavado. Su cabello rosa, siempre tan bien peinado, se hallaba bastante desordenado y su rostro se mostraba apagado, cansando. Y soltó un suspiro, por más que pasaron tantos años muchas cosas aún no olvidaba...

De pequeño fue un niño muy lindo, siendo confundido con una niña en múltiples ocasiones, y debido a ello recibía incontables halagos de los adultos. Pero no faltaban los malos comentarios, los cuchicheos supuestamente discretos de aquellos de mal corazón. _"Dicen que su padre deseaba tener una niña, y por eso plasma en ese niño su deseo reprimido"_ _"Lo único que tiene es su belleza"_ _"Me da lástima, con una familia así" "Seguro debe ser infeliz" "No quisiera que mis hijos estuvieran en una situación así"_. Palabras iban y venían, con buenas y malas intenciones, y que para un niño de esa edad era realmente duro.

Recordaba a su padre, siempre comprándole ropa fina y delicada, quien le recalcaba a cada momento mantener sus modales, no permitiéndole jugar y disfrutar de su infancia como un niño normal. Incluso, una vez lo castigó por encontrarlo jugando junto a la pelota con unos niños humildes en un parque. _"Conoce tu posición Rikka, tú no eres un niño como los otros"_

Y debido a todo lo que vivió, así creció. Siendo incluso considerado un muchacho más bonito que cualquier chica. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo él no era infeliz como muchos tanto dijeron... Al contrario, estaba conforme y orgulloso de sí mismo con lo que se había convertido gracias a su propio esfuerzo. Pero a veces, las memorias del pasado lo ahogaban sin piedad.

De pronto, oportunamente la puerta se abrió revelando a Shiki y cortando bruscamente con su línea de recuerdos.

-Lo siento.- La disculpa fue inmediata, por no tocar antes de entrar.

Rikka, apenas escuchó ruido, se giró hacia el recién llegado. Ahí se dio cuenta que lloraba, sin poder evitarlo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, cualquier cosa, Shiki cerró la puerta tras de sí y lo sorprendió con un apretado abrazo. Y se sostuvo con fuerza de la espalda ajena, como su salvavidas, resguardando su rostro en el hombro de su líder y permitiéndose finalmente soltar aquella agria sensación que lo consumía. 

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, mientras que por medio de suaves caricias Shiki le brindaba consuelo, demostrándole una vez más que no estaba solo y contaba con este para lo que fuera... Como _marido y mujer._

Shiki podía ser un poco distante, hasta distraído, pero Rikka podía apostarlo todo que, sin decir una palabra, Shiki sabía perfectamente lo que le afligía.

- _"No eres perfecto, pero tú eres todo lo que necesito. Porque son tus risas, tus miradas, tus abrazos y tus besos detalles inigualables con los que deseo vivir para siempre"_ \-   

Y Rikka lloró más... Esta vez con su corazón lleno de amor.

Luego de algunos minutos, su abrazo se deshizo con lentitud. Quedando frente a frente, Shiki borró con suavidad las lágrimas que todavía se encontraban en las mejillas de Rikka. Este no pudo evitar sonreír ante el agradable contacto.

-Mucho mejor.- y una sonrisa cariñosa se dibujó en los labios de Shiki.

Volvieron a abrazarse, aunque en esta ocasión el gesto era más cálido y acogedor.

Cuando todo se hubo calmado, salieron del cuarto de baño hacia la cocina. Rikka preparó un poco de té, y después se sentaron en el sofá a degustar de su sabor y calidez. Eran las tres de la madrugada, y eso no impedía que disfrutaran de un rato ameno.

Shiki, quien se encontraba despierto trabajando en su nueva canción, comentó que iba camino a dormirse, hasta que se encontró con el de rosas cabellos. Rikka agradeció infinitamente que se toparan, pues de no ser por Shiki no hubiera logrado sentirse mejor tan rápido.

Las bebidas se terminaron, el sueño hacía acto de presencia y entonces la charla terminó. Decidiendo ir a descansar, y fue cuando Shiki tomó la mano de Rikka y se lo llevó consigo… Si iban a dormir pocas horas, lo mejor era descansar a gusto. Y por supuesto, a Rikka no le molestó.

El pasado no puede cambiarse, es una huella imborrable, y muchas veces nos tormenta sin piedad. Pero, la ventaja estará en contar con aquellos que estén dispuestos a hacernos sentir mejor. Y Rikka se sentía realmente afortunado de contar con sus tres chicos favoritos, sobre todo con Shiki quien amaba como a nadie más.

**.**

**.**

 


End file.
